If He Wakes Up
by Cobalt Hero
Summary: During an investigation, Leonard suffers a serious head injury and slips into a coma. No one knows when or if he'll wake up. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"God dammit... God fucking dammit..." Zapp muttered in frustration as he walked down a dirty old corridor, Leonard's arm around his shoulders.

Investigation. That's what Klaus asked of them. Go investigate and find some information regarding a Human trafficking case. Zapp had decided that the best course of action was to go to some group of lowlifes, ask them about it and beat the shit out of them until they started talking. He honestly didn't expect them to jump him and Leo as soon as they mentioned it, and while Zapp was able to fend them off easily, the same couldn't be said for Leo. Despite having 'the all seeing eyes of the gods', the idiot didn't notice one of the thugs sneak up on his before it was too late, and was hit in the back of the head. After that, there was a change of plans, and Zapp had to escape.

"Hey, Leo, you okay?" Zapp asked. All he got in response was some disjointed mumbling. That's all he responded with ever since he got hit, along with looking like he was going to vomit and barely capable of walking. It reminded the white-haired man of his late nights, and while it was funny watching him stumble around and fall over, Zapp was starting to get worried.

Zapp kept walking until he came to a flight of stairs leading down the building. "Leo, I'm gonna start going down these now," he warned. "Dom't fall, got it?" Like before, all he got was mumbling. Taking it as a 'yes', Zapp placed a foot onto the first step.

"Don't think you can just leave!" A voice said from behind Zapp. the white-haired man quickly turned around and saw one of the thugs charging at him with a metal bat. He swung it, and Zapp dodged it.

"Idiot..." Zapp said. He let go of Leonard's arm to form a blood blade, but before it could form fully, the thug swung again. Zapp managed to avoid the attack, but as he did so he lost his grip on Leonard, and the young man fell down the stairs.

"Leo!" Zapp shouted. He turned his attention back to the thug, and swung his now fully formed blood blade at him. The lowlife tried to block it, but Zapp's blade cut right through the metal bat and sliced the man's chest, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You'll stay down if you know what's good for you," Zapp said. He absorbed the sword back into his hand and then quickly went over to Leonard, who was lying on his side. His pet Mach Monkey was standing on top of him, tugging at his clothes in an attempt to wake him up.

"You okay, Leo?" Zapp asked as he crouched down. He didn't even get a mumble in response. "Leo?" The white-haired man asked. Again, Leonard didn't say anything. "Leo, can you hear me?" Zapp lightly smacked Leo's face in an attempt to get some sort of reaction. "C'mon shithead, say something! Call me an idiot, or wish I got my fingers caught in a door or for God's sakes, anything!" he started to shake Leo when he noticed something leaking out of the young man's ear. He checked it, and saw that it was blood.

"Oh shit..." Zapp muttered to himself. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he knew it was something serious. He stood up, took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Chain's number.

" _Hello?_ " Chain asked through the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Zap answered. "I have a serious problem, and I need your here ASAP."

" _What have you done now, Shit Monkey?_ " The woman asked. Zapp wanted to insult her back, but knew that there were bigger problems.

"I went to gather some info and we pretty much got ambushed," Zapp explained. "I'm fine, but Leo''s unconscious and he has blood coming out of his ear."

" _Out of his ear? That's bad..._ " Chain said. " _Is he alive?_ "

"I dunno. Let me check," Zapp said. He bent down and placed a finger on Leo's neck. "Okay... yeah. He has a pulse."

" _Good. Call an ambulance and make sure no one moves Leo until they reach you,"_ Chain said. " _I'll meet up with you soon."_

 _"_ Do need my location?" Zapp asked.

" _No. I can smell shit like you from across the city,"_ Chain answered.

"...Just hurry up," Zapp said before he hung up. He then dialled nine-one-one. "You better not die, Leo," Zapp said. "I'm gonna be in a lot of shit if you do..."

* * *

 **I'm not really one for fan-fic, but something about B3 made me want to write one (I'm sure you can guess what that 'something' is). Expect more chapters in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

An awkward silence filled the waiting area of the hospital. Zapp was sitting down on one of the plastic chairs, playing with his lighter. Chain meanwhile was pacing the room with a concerned look on her face. They had been there for an hour or two, but it felt a lot longer.

"Will you sit down already?" Zapp said. "You walking around like that isn't gonna make things go faster." The werewolf stopped her pacing, and glared at the white-haired man. "…What?"

"This is all your fault," she said. "Only an idiot like you would go to some shit hole and get attacked."

"How was I supposed to know they would do that!?" Zapp spat in frustration. "Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's Leo's."

"How?" Chain asked.

"He's been living in Jerusalem's Lot for months, now. A hit to the head shouldn't do shit to him," Zapp explained. "Hell, I've been hit on the head a bunch of times and I'm perfectly fine."

"That's because you've got nothing inside it," Chain replied.

"Yeah? Well… Fuck you, Bitch!" Zapp insulted, unable to come up with anything better.

"See? Nothing up there," Chain stated. Zapp stood up and was ready to talk back when one of the hospital's doctors entered the room.

He looked like a mass of dark green tentacles connected to an oval head and had three pairs of pale pink eyes. He was wearing a buttoned up Lab coat and had a clipboard in his hands. If he were anywhere else, he would be a freak of nature, but since this was Jerusalem's Lot, he was rather normal. Hue turned to Zapp and Chain

"Greetings, I'm Doctor Kilo," the doctor said. "You two are here for Leonard Watch, aren't you? Are you members of his family?"

"We're his co-workers," Chain answered. "He doesn't have any family inside the city."

"Hmm… well, whatever. I'm guessing you want to see him? You wouldn't have waited here if you didn't," he said. "Come with me." He turned around and walked out of the waiting room. Chain and Zapp glanced at each other before following Doctor Kilo in silence. They continued to follow him until he stopped at a door.

"Mister Watch is in this room," the doctor said. He placed one of his tentacles on the doors handle and pulled it open. "Are you ready to see him?" There was a moment of silence before Zapp and Chain walked through the open doorway, and what they saw was shocking to them.

Inside the room, Leonard was lying on a hospital bed, seeming unconscious, and had various tubes connected to his nose, mouth and arms. Next to the bed was a life support machine that made a low beeping sound every second.

"What the hell!?" Zapp said as he walked up to the unconscious young man. "What… happened to him!?"

"Mister Watch has suffered from severe trauma in multiple areas of his head, causing extensive brain damage, and has entered a comatose state," Doctor Kilo explained, looking down at the clipboard. "Fortunately, we've managed to stabilize his condition, but there's not much else we can actually do."

"So, what happens now?" Chain asked the Doctor. "Will he wake up?"

"I'm afraid we can't say for certain…" he answered. "He may wake up eventually, but it could take months or even years for him to do so. Of course, even if he _does_ wake up, there's no telling how the damage to his brain will affect him. All we can do is wait, sadly."

"I… I see…" Chain muttered as she looked down at Leonard. "Thanks for this."

"It's just my job," the doctor replied. "I need to attend to other patients, but you two can stay here until you're ready to leave. If you need something, ask one of the nurses." With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well… that's that, I guess," Zapp said after Doctor Kilo left.

"'That's that'? Is that really all you can say?" Chain asked the white-haired man in mild disgust.

"You heard the guy. There's nothing we can do but wait until the dumbass wakes up," Zapp said. "Probably take two or three days, tops."

"If thinking that makes you feel better…" the Werewolf said to herself. For a short while, the two stopped talking, and the only sound in the room was coming from the life support machine.

"…Hey, you called the boss, right?" Zapp asked. "What'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything," Chain answered. "He hung up on me after I told him. He'll probably be here soon…" At almost the exact moment chain finished speaking, the door opened. Both Zapp and Chain turned to see their boss and leader of Libra, Klaus Von Reinhertz, his large frame almost taking up the entire width of the door.

"Or right now…" Chain added. Without a word, Klaus walked up to the hospital bed and looked down at the unconscious young man lying on it. While Klaus had a naturally scary face, he looked absolutely demonic as he looked at Leonard. While both Zapp and Chain knew that he wasn't mad, at least not at them, they couldn't help but feel like ants that were about to get squashed.

"Zapp," the large man eventually said. "Do you remember where the hideout was?"

"Who, the thugs?" Zapp asked. "Uh, yeah, I guess. But-"

"Take me there," Klaus ordered before walking out of the room.

"W-wait what!? You can't just-" Zapp said before sighing. There was no stopping his boss at this point. "Just fuck everything…" he mumbled before following Klaus, slamming the door shut behind him.

"If the boss is like that, this will be over in no time," Chain said to herself. "Guess I can go home for now…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She turned her head to see the Mach monkey standing on top of the life support machine.

"I was wondering where you went. Were you here this whole time?" Chain asked the small creature. She held out her hand. "Guess you're coming with me." The monkey took a tiny step back and shook its head. "Come on… You know you can't stay here." Chain tried to grab the small creature, but it dashed to the other side of the room.

"Hey! Don't do that, you stupid monkey! You could break something!" Chain said in frustration. She tried to catch the monkey, only for it to run through her legs and on the edge of the hospital bed. Not wanting this to go on any longer, Chain turned invisible. The Mach Monkey didn't know what to do, as it had no way of knowing where the werewolf was. Soon, Chain materialised next to the Mach Monkey, and before it could respond and run away, she grabbed the small creature.

"Gotcha!" Chain said, somewhat embarrassed she used her powers just to catch to Monkey. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not, and don't even think of biting me to break free. Got it?" The monkey reluctantly nodded in response. "Good," Chain said. She walked to the door, but stopped. The werewolf then turned her head to look at the unconscious Leonard.

"See you, Leo," she said. "Don't sleep for too long…" Chain then turned the handle and left the hospital room.

* * *

 **First off, I just want to say how shocked and happy I am to see how many followers and favourites I've already got. I'm so glad people are enjoying it!**

 **Secondly, while this chapter only took a week to write, that doesn't mean that this will be updated weekly. I have two original stories I'm working on, and sometimes it'll take me a few months to write a single chapter. I may focus on writing another chapter of this, but idk (if you're interested, my Fictionpress account is called Crimson Hero).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Okay. Here it is," Zapp said to Klaus as both of them stood in front of an old apartment building.

"Are you sure?" his boss asked him. The white-haired man clicked his tongue.

"I wouldn't say so if I wasn't," he said, pulling out a cigar. "You gotta have _some_ faith in me…" He placed the cigar in his mouth and lit it. "So, how do you wanna do this? Do we sneak in or-" He cut his sentence short when he noticed his boss was already walking up to the building.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Zapp yelled. He then sighed and began to follow his boss into the building. There was no stopping Klaus now, all Zapp could do now was stand back and watch the show his boss was about to put on.

Unfortunately, when they entered the apartment building, they were unable to find any thugs that were still alive. "Dammit! The rest must've escaped while we were in the bringing Leo to the hospital," Zapp guessed. "Sorry, Boss. Looks like we lost our lead…"

Both Klaus and Zapp heard a thud from somewhere inside the building. When they went to check it, they saw one of the thugs. He had a diagonal slash wound on his chest, and was supporting himself by having one of his hands on the wall.

"Heh, looks like we got lucky," Zapp said. The Lowlife noticed them, and his eyes grew wide.

"Y-you! You're…" the thug said before he lost his balance and fell. Klaus went up to the man, bent down and propped him up against the wall.

"Oh, crap… You're that idiot who attacked me near the stairs!" Zapp said. He let out a laugh. "I can't believe you just got left here! Did they think you were dead or something?"

"I believe you know something important to us," Klaus said. "Please, tell us."

"Why… Why should I tell you anything!?" The thug asked in anger, not bothering to look up at the large man holding him. "Your 'friend' cut me up!"

"Don't start talking and I'll do something much worse that just cutting you up," Zapp threatened. Klaus raised his hand, signalling the white-haired man to stay silent.

"This is a very urgent matter and we need all the help we can get," he said. "So please, tell us what you know." The injured man looked up at Klaus.

"Were you not listening, you id-" the thug stopped talking mid-sentence and let out a small whimper. "o-okay, you wanna kn-know about the Human trafficking thing, right? I'll talk. Just … Please don't hurt me…" he said in a rather pathetic tone.

"Thank you. I'm grateful for it," Klaus said.

"What the hell!? I _injured_ you. Why aren't you scared of me!?" Zapp asked the thug in frustration. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm out. I'm late for a date with Stephanie, anyway. Have fun." With that, the white-haired man turned and left.

"I… I don't know much, since I haven't been with them long. B-but, every month, we go to an alleyway few blocks away from here during the night a-and uhh, 'd-do business' there."

"Do you know the time of the next meeting?" Klaus asked.

"T…tonight, I think," the thug said. "L-look, that's all I know. L-like I said before, I'm… I'm pretty new to this whole thing."

"I see… thank you for this. The information you have given to me is invaluable," Klaus said before he stood up. "I'll call you an ambulance. it's the least I can do for you."

"N-No…. Don't bother. I don't want to be in debt for the rest of my life," the thug said.

"I will pay for your expenses," Klaus informed.

"Then I'll just end up owing you," the thug said. "I-I know a guy who can patch me up. I'll try to find him."

"Are you sure?" the beast of a man asked. "That wound seems rather deep."

"Yeah I'm… I'm sure," the thug said. "Just, get outta here, already."

"Very well. Goodbye," Klaus replied. He didn't feel right just leaving the man, but if he was unwilling to accept help there was not much Klaus could do. Besides, there were more important matters to deal with. The information he received, while not as much as he hoped, was a huge step forward.

After he left the apartment building he walked up to Gilbert, who was sitting in the driver's seat of his heavily armed car. "Ah, Klaus, You're back," he said. "Zapp left a short while ago. Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes, I did," Klaus answered as he entered the back seat of the car. "Hopefully this can be properly dealt with within the week."

"Excellent," Gilbert said in response. "Where to next?"

"First, the HQ. I want to discuss the information with the others and set up a plan," Klaus said.

"And after that, back to the hospital?" the butler suggested, causing Klaus to look at him in confusion. "I've been by your side for years now, and you're not exactly the most… mysterious person. Your worry for the young Leonard is practically plastered across your face. "

Klaus didn't respond. He didn't really know how to. It was true that he was extremely worried for Leonard's well-being, especially when he was in such a fragile state.

"I understand it's in your nature, but I suggest you try not to worry too much," Gilbert said. "While Leonard constantly finds himself in the center of disaster, he always comes out relatively unscathed. I'm certain he'll make a quick and full recovery."

"I can only hope you're right," Klaus said. In silence, Gilbert started the car and began to drive back to the Libra Headquarters.

* * *

 **Again, Thanks so much for all the people that favorited and followed this story, I'm honestly really surprised. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy with other stuff.**


End file.
